


Dramatic Rewrite of Captain America: The Winter Soldier

by zerobeery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerobeery/pseuds/zerobeery
Summary: Nothing too special, I just rewrote one of my favorite scenes from TWS. I like to look way too deep into what characters might be thinking, hence, this. This is also the first thing I've ever published here so, don't be too harsh?





	Dramatic Rewrite of Captain America: The Winter Soldier

The Winter Soldier sat back, his face completely blank. Lost in thought, he was ignorant to the pain he felt in his shoulder.

The room was full of scientists, electricians and guards.

Despite this, he still let his watch on Bucky down.

Memories of him waking up in the snow flashed in his mind, Zola greeting him, the train, Steve, _Steve_.

He bolted upright, startling the man working on his damaged arm.

_"Bucky! No!"_

_He could hear himself screaming, falling a mile a minute into the snowy ravine below him._

_"_ _T_ _he procedure has already started."_

Déjà vu washed over him, as he lay in the very same spot his metal arm was first attached. He remembers lashing out at the doctor by his side, and Zola stabbing him with a syringe-

_"Put him on ice."_

and waking up only to be frozen.

The Soldier took control once again. Frustrated with himself for the show of vulnerability, he lashed out the very same way.

Rifles were put in position as he elbowed the man next to him, a smile on his face when he fell to the floor.

Almost immediately after, Bucky heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Hushed whispers turned into words as Alexander Pierce walked down the corridor.

"Sir? He-he's unstable, erratic."

His handler stopped in front of him, and motioned for the rifles to come down.

Rumlow stood by his side, observing him in silence.

"Mission report."

Bucky sat still, processing which memories had flashed in his mind.

"Mission report, now."

When Bucky didn't respond, Pierce got closer, and slapped him across the face, hard.

Bucky knew better than to fight back once his handler got involved, and he opted to ask instead of getting angry.

"The man on the bridge, who was he?"

He remembered the man's shocked and hurt expression, asking about a "Bucky".

"You met him earlier this week on a different assignment."

He wanted to get more out of him and followed up his previous question.

"I knew him."

Pierce sat down, and Bucky met his eyes.

In the silence, he willed his thoughts of the strange man to go away, as he was starting to get emotional.

Those "thoughts" would be better described as memories.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind; you shaped the century."

The Soldier tried hard to conceal his emotions, furrowing his brows and looking down. He didn't need to have those meaningless words shoved down his throat again.

"And I need you to do it one more time."

His gaze fell to the floor, the thoughts, no, memories, of the man only getting more and more intense.

"Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're going to give it a push."

Rumlow stared at the Soldier, the deranged look on his face was more than enough to signify Steve's importance to him.

"But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine."

The Soldier stared off, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check.

"And Hydra can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

All the eyes in the room were on both of them, and the Soldier hadn't listened to a word Pierce said. He had heard it all before.

"But I knew him."

Bucky's eyes glazed over with fresh tears as he attempted to get an answer out of Pierce one last time. His face scrunched into an uncomfortable knot as Pierce stood up.

He knew what was to come.

As soon as he stepped away, Bucky let emotion take over, and the tears in his eyes threatened to spill over.

"Prep him."

The doctor looked at Bucky with pity; it was obvious he didn't want to hurt him any more than he already had.

"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long."

Everyone stared at the Soldier with an array of emotion: disgust, sympathy, pity.

"Then wipe him and start over."

Bucky felt a lump forming in his throat as the words reached his ears. He gave a broken sigh as he was being pushed back into the chair, having no choice but to comply, and give up.

Rumlow stood still, staring at the Soldier in disbelief.

_The Winter Soldier was about to cry._

Bucky's chest heaved as his biceps were being forced into cuffs. The machine whirred, and Bucky prepared himself for the immense pain he was about to feel. He shut his eyes tight and opened them as he heard the electric shocks right next to his ears. He finally let the tears spill from his eyes as he got shocked with painful volts of electricity.

Screaming in pain and in fear, Bucky couldn't bear the thought of having the very few memories of his past life stolen from him.

He bit down hard on his mouthpiece, wanting nothing more than to have Steve by his side.


End file.
